


Bend To Me

by EffingEden



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Community: dresden_kink, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would have been happy to live his life out as a dog at his godmother's heel, but nothing really works out for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dreamwidth dresden_kink meme;
> 
> After taking down Justin, Harry goes directly to Lea. She takes him into the Nevernever, takes care of him, trains him in magic, protects him from the White Council, etc. 
> 
> Some years later, Chicago crime lord John Marcone has something Lea wants- stolen artifact? Maybe she needs some mortal hitmen to do her dirty work for something? Whatever. She offers him a trade: his help/shiny thing/whatever in exchange for one mortal wizard. Thus, in her view, she kills two birds with one stone: she gets what she wants, and she fulfills her promise to Harry's mother by giving him a powerful (..and rich, and handsome!) protector.

Humans smell really good. I knew they did from the few I’d seen at court, but never this close up. Fear was a spice that made my mouth water.

I was far too distracted by the scent of him. Male and dominant but afraid and injured. He didn’t move like he hurt, but it perfumed the closed air and I couldn’t bring myself to listen very closely to what he and Lea were saying – it was just too delicious a scent. I wanted to chase him and harry him and run him into the ground then stand over him, holding tight until Lea gave the command... 

Only we were not hunting tonight. We were doing something new. I’ve been in the Nevernever for – well – ever. Years, at least. Many hunts, many feasts, many winters. So many. I’d forgotten the mortal realm completely. It’s difficult to keep things in your head when you’re a dog, and every day is filled with Mistressmastermotherlover – Lea – when every moment is so vivid with some pleasure or other, and the past is a dull haze, all smoke and pain and loneliness and nothing at all worth thinking about. 

Where was I? Yeah. See what I mean, it’s hard to keep hold of memories when it’s so easy to let them slide away. For a time, an eternity, I was and always had been a hound. Well, not always always, sometimes I wasn’t a hound, but that was for pleasure, too, or punishment, or both at once. No matter my form, I was hers. And that was the joy of it. Lea was the word and I obeyed. Mostly. When I came through the slice in the air at Lea’s heels, into the oldnewfamiliarstrange of the mortal world, I remembered a little. Of hunger and hurting and loneliness, such crushing loneliness, I pressed close against her leg for a moment, and she let me for a few heartbeats in which I loved her fiercely and her smile told me she knew it. 

Then we walked into the building, clumsy and heavy and crude, new but already decaying. Her slender fingers brushed the back of my neck, my shoulders, my ear. Touching me because she could. I felt safe, even in this strange place. 

There was no fire in the room, nor furs to lay upon. Then again, there was no threshold so it wasn’t a dwelling place. Two human warriors waited inside, only one speaking welcome to Lea. The one who smelled of power and weakness. Lea sat and I settled at her side, and wondered how far I could coarse the human before he fell.

She knew what I was thinking and was amused. Her fingers tugged once at my ear, and my attention turned reluctantly from daydreams to the now, and listened as she commanded. 

“...acquired the artefact you were so interested in.” His voice was cordial but held a hardness under it, which was a bad bad idea. The sidhe liked to push things, and if they would not bend to a shape more pleasing, they would force until it snapped because things that were broken were as entertaining as the pliant ones. Bones and wills and dreams, they all were a bitter hurt to bear and for all his sweet scent I didn’t want him to be broken.

“As I expected. Hand it to me and you will have your fee, Mr Marcone.” She toyed with the twisted golden torc around my neck and the warrior’s gaze flicked to me for a moment. Subtle flashes of the prey animal he was showing at last.

“First we should discuss the boon you offered in return.” The fear scent was a little thicker now, but my ears and eyes didn’t sense it. His gaze was all for Lea now, though the other in the room watched everything.

“If you desire to spend it so soon, then by all means. What would you have of me, child?” She was far too amused. What was she up to?

“I got you something you wanted. I think it’s fair to get like for like. I want a wizard. Fully trained and capable of following orders.”

Oh.

Her hand tightened on my scruff, her smooth sharp nails biting crescents. “Bold request. Potentially difficult to – aha. Acquire.”

“A suitable exchange, then. The artefact was closer guarded than I had been led to understand.”

“You are in luck, Mr Marcone. A wizards I have been cultivating has come to the point of needing his horizon broadened. He is mine, and he shall obey you for I order it. Now, the artefact?”

Her hand moved from me. I tried not to feel abandoned or betrayed. She’d given me away.


	2. Chapter 2

The warrior – I would not call him my master, no – knew enough to be wary. He spoke as he moved, careful of that wound he was trying so hard to hide, opening a drawer and pulling out a small, polished box. “How fortuitous that you have at hand exactly what I need.” He sat it on the table, smaller than the palm of his hand. Wards. I reached out with a questing strand of will and brushed them – and felt nothing. Not just nothing, not a hollow or blankness that would give away something was being hidden. It felt like the box was just that, like the wards were not active and there was nothing inside that would react to magic.

No one could hide something that well. There was always some small trace, some faint ember. A fake magic box. 

Was this creature trying to cheat a sidhe? That was utter suicide. That was insanity. I glanced at Lea, knowing she must know it was fake, but she was focused fully on that little box, her breathing coming quicker, her slit pupils stretching open wider than I’d ever seen them. Her tone was all politeness still, though I knew she was struggling to keep the impatience and eagerness out of her manner. “It is no secret you have been seeking a wizard. I find it prudent to keep a selection of mortals with rare qualities at hand, for instances such as these. I allowed the information that I could facilitate the addition of a wizard to your staff to come to your attention, so to encourage this outcome.”

The only time I have seen her as excited was at the kill. What could she want so desperately? What did she value more than me? It was a dud, whatever it was. She shouldn’t agree to it. 

The mortal drummed his fingers gently against the lid of the box. “I see.” Anger muddied fear, a sharp tang in the air. “I need to know, then, that this wizard is strong enough and skilled enough. That he will be mine and not a puppet of yours. That he is worth the effort and resources I put into getting this for you.”

The sly goodwill that had been the base of the meeting was ripped away and all that remained were crystal daggers. The Leanansidhe was furious at the mortal’s gall at adding to the already voiced boon, but even the ire that brought was little against her want for the box. She nodded her head after a long moment. “He will not disappoint you. Once I have that, he will be yours.” Her lips twitched. “Wizard Harry Dresden will belong to you, body and soul. Thrice sworn, Mr Marcone.”

I rose to my feet, trying to catch Lea’s eye, trying to get her to understand that there was nothing in the box, but she didn’t look away from the mortal man, her face filled with terrible beauty, all fury and yearning and a sliver of mockery like she was winning. 

“Then let us conclude business, Lady Leanansidhe.” He slid the box across, towards Lea. She reached for it – and I moved. No way could I just sit on my ass and watch her get duped. Especially not when it meant my life – stars, my soul too. 

A lunge, and I was up on the desk. A snap and my teeth closed around the box. A leap and I was down again, just in fucking time because that other warrior had his gun out, the air was jarring with the first round, the bullet somewhere that wasn’t me so I didn’t give another thought to it. He was following me with the weapon, though, and now the other man, my would-be master was glaring at me, annoyed. And Lea... I quivered and stepped back, ears flat to my head. I’d never seen her turn that amount of pure ire on anyone before, and to have it all on me –

“Bad dog,” she said, quiet and dangerous. “You know better manners than that. Come here.” I shook my head. It wasn’t so much the human ‘no’ gesture but more the ‘break a spine’ shake, but she knew which I meant. “Do not test me.” Each word was said so very carefully as if she were moments from losing it. She was standing now, and had moved a step towards the door, putting herself between me and it. I dropped my head, not the submissive droop she demanded but ready for a fight, lip peeling up from my teeth. Why wouldn’t she listen!

I wasn’t ready for it. I didn’t expect it. She’d never done anything like it before. She raised her hand, put her thumb to middle finger and clicked. And a star exploded in my head. Headaches, I’ve had. Migraines, too. This was a whole new world of screaming, inescapable agony. The closest I’d come to this was trying to cast without voicing a spell, so there was no insulation between mind and magic. 

My legs collapsed and flailed as I convulsed, all the muscles in my body fighting against each other to contract against the drowning pain. Then Leanansidhe’s voice through it, “Release.” An order I knew, and my jaw opened, the weight that had been there falling away and –

It stopped. I still was hurting, but the agony was gone. My whole body ached and there was blood in my mouth and my ears were ringing. I couldn’t do anything but lie still and breathe. Lea was stroking my head with absent affection, her other hand holding the box. My teeth had left a few dents and it glistened a little where patches of saliva clung. She had it. The deal was done. 

No. She drew her hand away. No. She stood, turned, and walked towards the door. No, please –

“Lady Leananside,” the man – not my master – called, his voice all steel and ice, “My wizard?”

She stopped and smiled back at him. “If it be worth stooping for, there it lies in your eye; if not, be it his that finds it.” Her eyes didn’t turn towards me. She said nothing else and left.

“Twelfth Night,” the stoic warrior murmured after several heartbeats. 

“She left her dog,” the still seated man said, his gaze on me. Then he shut his eyes, took a slow, deep breath. “The wizard is the dog.” 

At least he didn’t sound surprised after getting that badly fucked. He had, after all, done something the same to Lea. I’d have been amused if I hadn’t been part of it. As it was, I growled sullenly at them both and drew my splayed legs in to me, curling up.


End file.
